Augury Academy
by seeminglymeaningless
Summary: A child's mind in an adult's body; a school heavily controlled by the political agenda of Alliance of Authority and American Parliament; a world that strains to contain and conceal a magical community... Renesmee Cullen's 11th birthday starts with binding her breasts and ends with her meeting Professor Brightwater, Deputy Head Mistress of Augury Academy of Warcraft & Sorcery.


**AUGURY ACADEMY**

_by seeminglymeaningless_

* * *

******/Cross-over/** All rights and respects to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer for their works. I own nothing of this story beyond the plot and original characters.

******/Rating/ **"M" for graphic violence and some adult scenes.

**/Background/ **The events in Augury Academy occur 20-30 years after Voldemort is defeated in the last Harry Potter book, and a few years after the last Twilight book (on Renesmee's 11th birthday), so about the year 2020. This story is set in an amalgamation of the Harry Potter and Twilight universe. Renesmee is the biological daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen; she is half vampire, has inherited the _opposite_ of her parents abilities and Jacob has imprinted upon her (this is canon). However, as this is set a good 8-10 years after the last book, Renesmee's actions and character are works of my artistic license. This story is set in America, and in my made-up wizarding school, so will not deal with the British wizarding society (read: there will be no canon Harry Potter characters in this story).

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Auspicious Start**

Renesmee Cullen frowned at her reflection in the mirror. The yellow bow nestled in her hair, the bubble-gum pink lipstick, the faux pearl necklace wrapped tight around her neck like a choker. The way her hair fell in tangled waves of messy curls, the freckles across her nose, her golden eyes. Her irises had never been red, the colour of a vampire that fed on human blood. Her eyes travelled down her skin, unflawed by blemishes and her mouth twisted into a scowl. And then there were the breasts. She poked out her tongue, her mirror twin cheekily blowing a raspberry back. With a resigned sigh, Rene pressed her too-perky breasts flat and quickly wound a surgical bandage around her chest in well practised movements. She threw on her favourite sun-dress - a bright yellow slip with lace accents - and stood sideways.

Noticeable, if one looked. Sooner or later she was going to have to steal a bra or somehow work up the courage to ask her mother to buy her one. But their relationship was strained. Rene was the only person who could read Bella's thoughts with the slightest touch or brush of skin. Rene wasn't sure how or why her ability to speak telepathically had developed into full mind-reading, but her ability to break through mind-barriers attributed to allowing her to delve into the secrets of the minds around her. Often she uncovered things that should have remained buried. Once she had gained an understanding of some of the thoughts that flittered at the edge of Bella's concious, Rene was disgusted and wary of her birth mother. Unbidden, images and sensations rose; the slick feeling of cold, smooth skin on skin, the scratch of short stubble against an alabaster thigh; nails raking, creating furrows. The girl shuddered and sent her mother's memories flying into darkness.

Unfortunately, her father knew. His own ability to read minds was superior to Rene's fumbling mind-reading, and he often scanned her thoughts on a whim. He chose to ignore visions of himself, bare-chested, unclothed, images he knew Rene never would have glimpsed naturally. This power, this ability to scan the thoughts of others was a side effect of Edward's vampirism. Rene was well versed in vampire lore, she knew what her parents were, how special and unique they were compared to other vampires with no other latent abilities beyond the super-human strength and senses. Most of all, Rene knew what _she_ was; a freak. Half vampire, half human, an inconceivable being, something just as rare as Alice's glimpses of future or Edward's mind reading ability.

Sometimes Rene wondered what normal parents would be like. Someone who wasn't over a hundred years old, someone who had waited instead of having a teenage pregnancy. Sometimes Rene wished she had never been born; she kept these particular thoughts buried deep within her mind, in fear of accidentally telling a family member during a hug. Often Rene would "leak", for want of a better word. Too easily, the girl's mental barriers would crack and cave, unleashing a wave of emotion and memories to whoever she had the misfortune of touching, skin to skin. Of course the easiest solution to her mind reading problems, or the leaks, would have been to approach Bella and ask for mind-shielding lessons, to keep her own mind reading in check and hide her thoughts from Edward. But eleven year old children often don't think too far ahead.

And the girl in front of the mirror was no girl. Rene tried to avoid staring too long at her over-developed body and ignore any odd, stomach-flipping urges. When hairs appeared under her arms and between her legs, she plucked them with tweezers and never told anyone, not even Jacob. Rene brightened at the thought of the tall, dark skinned man and she allowed her eyes to sweep to where the man was resting, his arms behind his head, his eyes closed shut. Jacob was always there for her, the only person who understood what she felt, and respected her wishes to remain silent on matters that disturbed her. Especially comforting was his wolf-form; it was so easy for Rene to nestle herself against his warm fur, rest her cheek on his furry ribcage, and fall into a deep and content sleep.

Rene smiled and tip-toed to the edge of the bed. If Jacob was in his wolf form, Rene knew his tail would be wagging. No matter how quiet Rene tried to be, or how often she attempted to sneak up on her friend, Jacob's superior hearing and sense of smell would detect her. Giving up on the stealth, Rene pounced on the bed in one lithe leap.

"Gotcha!" she crowed as she attacked his sides with fingers, digging and pinching.

Jacob squirmed and laughed on the bed, trying to evade Rene's dancing hands. His mouth was wide and beaming, a slash of white against his dark face. When Jacob laughed, his eyes crinkled around the corners. His shirt rode up his side, revealing a well-muscled stomach. He finally managed to drag the girl against his chest and pin her arms by her side. She giggled in his embrace and didn't struggle hard to get free. She was completely safe with Jacob, he would never hurt her.

After a moment of allowing herself to enjoy the cuddle, and when she started to sense that the cuddle was becoming something she wasn't ready for, Rene shook out of his grasp and sat up. Wisps of hair had escaped from her bow and hung around her face.

"Happy birthday, Nessie," Jacob said softly.

The girl scowled, "I'm too old now for that baby name."

"Not too old for presents though, I hope," the man said, a grin playing across his face.

"Never too old for that!" Rene agreed, "What did you get me?"

"It's a secret," he teased and booped her on the nose with his thumb, "But it's downstairs..."

Rene didn't even let him finish the sentence before she bounded out of her room, and down the wooden oak stairs, two at a time, completely unaware of how her childish actions looked completely unnatural in her teenaged body. Before her glitter nail polished toes touched the soft down of the lounge room carpet, the door bell rang.

The sound was foreign to Rene. Grandpa Charlie never rang the door bell, and no one else ever visited them. She froze and dug her toes into the carpet, her heart pounding in fear. The door bell sounded again and a small cry escaped the girl's throat. It seemed like forever, the time Rene waited for the person at the door to leave, but when the door bell rang for the third time, Rene swallowed heavily. What was she to do? On one hand, she could ignore the bell, pretend no one had tried to visit them. Bella and Edward hadn't hunted for nearly a month; Rene knew that today they would be out hunting so that her birthday would run smoothly. The other Cullens were either holidaying or working. Ever since she could remember, Rene had been shuttered from the world, raised in secrecy. Sometimes she had fleeting memories of meeting vampires with crimson eyes and black cloaks.

Could this be a chance to catch a glimpse of the outside world? Did she have the courage to break her family's rules, never to answer the door, never leave the protection of the forest, never be_ seen_? But then Jacob was there in his wolf form, his hackles raised with fur. A snarl gathered the folds of his muzzle and his eyes were narrowed.

With unnatural quickness, Rene appeared at the front door and opened it up a crack. From the slit she could see a woman dressed in scarlet robes of velvet, with crimson lace trim. At a jaunty angle atop her head was a black and somewhat tattered witch's hat. Already somewhat panicky, the woman's strange appearance only heightened Rene's jumpy emotions.

"Hello dear," said the woman, "May I speak with your parents?"

A voice came from behind Rene, from the piano room, "Renesmee?" A millisecond later, Bella appeared at her daughter's shoulder, her hand hovering near the door knob, as if she was going to push the door shut. Her mother, forever frozen as a nineteen year old, shot a furious glance at Rene, motioning with her head to back away from the door. Her nostrils were widened and her pupils dilated. Sometimes Rene thought of her mother as the Cold One; she rarely showed any emotion. Her startled expression revealed how unsettled she actually was. Being so close to a human after not feeding for a few weeks was hardly a trial for Bella after so many years of practice. However, this was an unexpected situation; there was literally food on her doorstep. Jacob whined from his position on the staircase, his large head swivelling between Bella, Rene and the door.

Resolutely, rebelliously, wanting to get back at her mother for the snippets of memory she had been forced to relive, wanting _freedom_ from this life of secrecy, the girl adopted a straight-backed pose. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and opened the door all the way. She found that her height allowed her to stare the strange woman straight in the eyes. Deliberately ignoring her mother's posture slowly stiffening in rage, she said sweetly, "Would you like to come in?"

At these words, Jacob bounded across the room by her side. He snapped his jaws when Rene looked at him, and she knew she had not only betrayed her mother's trust, but his as well.

"Thank you," the strange woman's robes swished over the threshold of the door frame. The woman froze with shock when she saw the huge wolf pacing furiously behind Rene.

"Don't mind him," Rene said, testing her voice, marvelling how easy it was to speak to a stranger, how nothing had gone wrong.

The cloaked woman pressed a hand to her throat, mumbled something ("quite large") and then walked to the kitchen table and sat down, her booted high-heels loud against the wooden floorboards. Bella's expression became guarded as she regained control over her facial features. Her lips remained a thin and unforgiving slash across her unblemished skin as she eyed the woman up and down.

"I'm Professor Brightwater, Deputy Mistress of Augury Academy of Warcraft and Sorcery."

When the silence in the room became awkward, Rene finally said, "Excuse me?" when her manners wouldn't allow her to exclaim 'what!' in a loud voice at a stranger. A ripple of a frown raced across Bella's face as she closed the door. It was clear to Rene that her mother was as confused as she was. Not only did the woman have the audacity to seat herself at the table, but the current topic of conversation was forbidden on some levels. The Volturi worked tirelessly enforcing the rule that vampires' existence remain a secret from humans; yet this woman walked around talking about magic as if it was _allowed_. Was this woman part of some other secret and hidden organisation coming to study or take away Rene? Had word of her half-cast nature reached levels of authority beyond the Volturi?

"I realise it may come to a shock to both of you, let me try to explain..." Three cups of steaming tea appeared, "Milk, sugar?"

Again silence reigned. The saucers, cups and liquid had come from absolutely nowhere, as if by magic.

Rene swallowed her astonishment and said hesitantly, "Yes please, two sugars?" She hadn't intended it to come out as a question. The girl took a seat opposite the woman. Jacob growled menacingly and followed her. He attempted to fit his huge frame under the kitchen table. Rene dug her bare feet into his fur.

A teaspoon stirred Rene's tea for her, working to dissolve the sugar that had sprinkled in from an unknown source.

"No thanks," Bella finally said, the words flat as she watched her daughter's tea stir by itself.

"Drink up dear," Professor Brightwater sipped encouragingly from her own cup, as if to show that the drink was safe to ingest, "That's it. Now, the American Alliance of Authority keeps tabs on underage magic use in muggle areas; Augury Academy was notified that there was a young witch living in this very house performing wandless magic. Normally children receive letters of acceptance for Augury Academy, but when a muggle-born child is involved, a representative of the wizarding world - that'd be me - is sent to smooth out any problems." A flick of her twig and the woman popped a plate of cookies on to the table. With great relish, she nibbled on one.

Rene tried to absorb everything that was happening. The names thrown at her, the delicious tea, the woman's clothing, magic, the cookies, Jacob's anger travelling through his mind. Of course there was magic in the world, but not this sort of magic. Not good magic. The only magic that existed were monsters that drank blood to sustain themselves, or people that were forced to transform into creatures in order to keep the balance for humans that had no insight into their world.

She said the first thing that came to her mind, "Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk, like your mother. That's what muggle-born means, born to a family of non-magical citizens."

Bella bit her lip.

"But mom's a vampire." As soon as the word left her mouth, Rene knew she had made a mistake. From the beginning, letting in an unknown human was punishable. Talking to her, revealing herself to the woman, more punishment. But mentioning the secret, telling someone about her family's condition that they desperately kept hidden. It was a mistake.

To Rene, the next few seconds occurred in a sort of slow motion, a sort of blur of action, a kaleidoscope of colour and scent.

* * *

Professor Leona Brightwater admired the dark wooden elegance of the Cullen house. There was not the usual clutter she was accustomed to in muggle houses; on the contrary, the house almost appeared unlived in. There were no kitchen appliances on the marble-top benches and the stainless steel pots and pans hanging from the ceiling rack looked brand new. Mainly though, she couldn't take her eyes off Bella as she sipped her tea.

She had never seen such a beautiful woman. It wasn't that the Cullen mother had long and luxurious hair, or her deeply golden eyes, or even her bow-like mouth. It was the way Bella held herself; such grace, such effortlessness. Brightwater felt a confusing stir of attraction. As soon as she broke eye contact, the spell seemed to snap broken. She almost immediately forgot her intense desire for the woman and answered Renesmee's question:

"Non-magic folk, like your mother. That's what muggle-born means, born to a family of non-magical citizens."

Renesmee, in her own way, was just as alluring as her mother. Brightwater shook her head to remove the nasty thought; _My what is wrong with me_? It was hard for her to keep her concentration whenever she met eyes with either female in the room. Something about this family wasn't right. They didn't act too shocked about magic, the way other muggle families did. They didn't really act like normal people at all. And all this desire nonsense. It was as if it was a family of Veelas. _But the Headmaster would have warned me to prepare against Veela charm_, she thought, _and besides, Veela's are magical, they know all about magic_.

"But mom's a vampire."

The word "vampire" registered in Professor Brightwater's mind. Vampire. That was the desire, the allure. That was the flawless, ageless look of the mother who looked under the age of twenty when she should have looked like she was in her early thirties. Vampire. Danger. Kill or subdue on sight.

The professor was on her feet in an instant, a thick stick grasped tightly in her hand. She spat, "_Confringo_!"

A plume of red light sprayed from the tip of the stick and a huge wave of flame erupted out in a blast of heat upon impact. From the corner of Brightwater's eyes, she saw Rene move with lightning quick reflexes; the girl couldn't know that the spell was single-target. Brightwater squinted as Bella remained stationary and allowed the fire to consume her. Rene screamed in fright. The professor shielded her face from the incredible heat.

From Brightwater's left came a bark; it was the only warning before she was knocked down to the ground by the wolf. Her head hit the floor with a small bounce. The weight of the wolf was extreme and the press of his fur against her was terrifying. She sensed, rather than saw, when the fire from the spell winked out of existence. Turning her head to see past the wolf, and through the shimmering haze of heat, Brightwater tensed and spasmed to see Bella's clothes hung around her body in burnt tatters. The smell of burning cloth and plastic hung in the air. Her skin beneath the melted shirt was not blistered or broken from the fire. Somehow the spell had only hit the Cullen woman's clothes.

Thinking quickly, Brightwater shouted, "_Confundo_!" and pointed her wand at the wolf. It shook it's shaggy head, whined and rolled off her, setting her free.

Professor Brightwater was on her feet within seconds. She swished her wand in the air, her eyes staring wide at Bella, and said, "_Expulso_!" A jet of blue light shot out at the vampire. It splashed against her chest harmlessly, sending tendrils of blue smoke to the ceiling where they coiled into strange shapes. There was no time for incredulity The next word out of the witch's mouth was, "_Reducto_!" A red plume of gushing, glowing liquid erupted out of the tip of her wand; before it connected with Bella, the wolf lunged across the open space and knocked Brightwater to the ground.

She racked her brain, searching for a spell that would repel evil, "_Expecto Patronum..._" The professor's voice shook and the last word poured out of her mouth as a whisper. A pale white wisp curled out from what Rene had now deduced as a wand. It swirled weakly in the air before dissipating. The wolf howled. Brightwater flinched at the soulful sound.

"Are you quite done?" The vampire asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"How..." Professor Brightwater struggled under the wolf's heavy frame, her eyes wide with terror. She stilled when he snapped his jaws near her face.

Suddenly Bella teleported across the room. The vampire's eyes were completely dilated, her nostrils flaring with continuous sniffs. Golden irises, not red like the books said. But the look on the vampire's face was irrefutable; she was_ hungry_. Bella leant forward and Brightwater shrieked in surprise when the wolf was hauled off her and sent flying and skidded across the wooden floor with a pained yelp. Bella pinned the witch to the floor, and Brightwater could feel a cold tongue running across the pulse point at her throat. The woman couldn't contain the horrified shrieks of denial that escaped her. The woman felt as drops of saliva gathered in pools at the hollow of her throat.

A male voice cut across the room, "Bella. Stop."

* * *

"Bella," Edward said softly, "Stop."

Bella snarled, her teeth already pressing down hard enough to puncture the skin and draw blood. Her eyes held no pupil and her face appeared completely demonic. Rene was again reminded of the monsters she lived with, the genetics by which she was doomed. Even from across the table, Rene could smell the metallic scent of Professor Brightwater's blood. The girl's mouth watered. She felt sick as her body demanded what she desired, but couldn't deny how tantalised she was by the heat radiating off the stranger, by the incredibly loud sound of the woman's heart racing under her ribcage.

Jacob picked himself up from the floor. There were several crunching sounds as bones that Bella had broken when she grabbed him, ground past each other and knitted back together. His regenerative healing ensured that he could survive unimaginable damage. Still sore, he padded over to Rene and thrust his muzzle into her hands, wanting to be reassured. She absently stroked his forehead and played with his tufted ears.

"Bella," Edward said softly again. He was dressed for the hunt, a faded and worn shirt, a pair of torn jeans. Rene was struck, as she was every time she looked at him, by his masculine beauty. Everything about him was inviting; the white of his teeth, his strong jaw-line, the deep and brooding eyes. The perfect predator, a creature so alluring that prey eagerly and easily allowed themselves to be drawn into the predator's web of compulsion. The girl slid her eyes off her father and the tentative web snapped; she no longer felt as if she would do anything to be with him, do anything to satisfy him.

It furthered her disgust. Not only were vampires super-human, with incredible strength and speed, but they were also so appealing to humans. They radiated a sort of attraction; in her studies, Rene could only compare it to how certain insects released pheromones to attract potential mates... or how some spiders could imitate those pheromones to seduce their prey into their sticky webs. Moreover, Edward was her father. Rene always felt nauseous by the stirrings of lust that coiled in her stomach when she looked at him; it made the visions her mother inadvertently revealed twice as forbidden, twice as fascinating.

The wolf by her side butted his head against hip and she banished the unbidden visions and twisted her hands in his fur, taking comfort from his warmth and presence.

Bella moaned, but launched herself from the table. She collided with the kitchen bench and the hard oak wood crumpled beneath the impact with a sickening _crack_ sound. Shards and splitters scattered through the air. Edward was at his wife's side instantly, holding her tight in his arms, his hands petting and soothing the struggling vampire. Wisps of ash and burnt cloth separated themselves from Bella's form, leaving her almost naked as she struggled against her husband's hold.

Professor Brightwater clutched at her chest in relief so profound, her very eyes seemed to hold her soul. She gasped huge lungfuls of air, hyperventilating. Rene stayed where she was, not sure what she should do, if she should do anything at all. It was all her fault, she had let the stranger in, she had revealed the secret, she had set the witch off, which in turn made her mother snap. Now they would have to kill the witch, so that she wouldn't tell anyone else that a family of vampires lived in the forest of Forks. Eventually the witch sat up, her hand retreating slowly inside her robes.

But Edward's voice cut through the air, sharp and hard, "I wouldn't if I was you."

The witch jerked, startled, her wand slipping through her fingers to the floor.

"No, I'm not a wizard. Yes, I'm a vampire. No, not that sort. How can I read minds? First, you must either promise to never reveal what happened here today, or concede to dying. Yes, I'm serious, and no, I can't be tricked." Each sentence was fired rapidly as Edward invaded the woman's mind, reading her very thoughts as they appeared, effectively negating the need for the witch to hold a verbal conversation.

She sagged back, appearing defeated. Her eyes travelled from Jacob to Rene, from Bella to Edward. A quiet whisper escaped her mouth, "I don't understand."

"Renesmee," her father said.

"I want to stay and listen," Rene cried, "She came because of _me_, she came to visit _me_!"

Bella ceased struggling in Edward's arms, and Rene noted with relief that her mother's features had settled back into the calm mask she normally wore. She must have let down the barriers of her mind and let Edward read her thoughts and intentions, because he released her and only watched as his wife near floated towards the table. She sat softly on a chair and offered the chair opposite her to Professor Brightwater. The woman clambered awkwardly to her feet and sat with a sigh. The two woman regarded each other for a moment; one ash-smudged perfect face and the other old, weary and wary.

"I'm sorry," Bella's voice was quiet and withdrawn, "I only acted in self-defence."

Professor Brightwater cautiously raised her head higher to meet Bella's eyes, "I too, thought I was acting in self-defence. You don't understand, vampires have such horror stories associated with them; the terror of their sudden attacks, groups of vampires acting as a coven, killing and sustaining themselves." There was fear in her eyes and a tremble of her lips, "The Alliance of Authority tracks magical creatures... the International Confederation of Wizards so decreed it when they passed the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy... but I was not informed there would be vampires here." Her eyes slid to Jacob, "Or wolves."

"And you will not inform this alliance of our presence," Edward said. Rene flinched when his penetrating gaze met hers, _It's all your fault,_ the look said, _And now we could be in danger from the Volturi_.

"I don't understand how you have slipped past their system..." She recited in a sing-song voice, "'Each wizarding governing body will be responsible for the concealment, care and control of all magical beasts, beings and spirits. Sound any such creature cause harm to the Muggle community, that nation is punishable by law.'" She took a deep breath, "I researched Forks briefly before coming here, there haven't been any unexplained murders or disappearances for years - nothing that the Alliance could have used to pick up on your vampire activities, I don't..."

"We don't feed on humans," Bella answered, smiling slighting to reveal her teeth.

The disbelief was clear on Brightwater's face.

"Look at our eyes," her mother didn't blink for several seconds, allowing the professor to see the deep hues of gold.

"The ageless skin, the flawless proportions of your body, yes, I did think perhaps maybe you had Veela blood. But never a vampire," realisation seemed to dawn on the woman's face as she turned to look at Rene, "And you... I don't understand... girls can develop well ahead of boys, but now that I look closely at you, past your childish clothing, you're surely older than fifteen." She looked positively agonised as her thoughts whirled to decipher the problem, "Why would the Headmaster send me here if you weren't eleven?"

"I'm eleven today, madam," Rene said, gritting her teeth. She thought back to the beginning of the day; her tussle with Jacob on the bed seemed unreal, as if it hadn't happened.

"I don't understand," it seemed to be the professor's mantra, something to say between silences.

"Renesmee is half vampire," Edward came to sit next to Bella at the table, "She was conceived when Bella was still human, before I turned her. Renesmee is gifted with an accelerated growth rate, this is her eleventh year, but her physical age is around seventeen." He paused, "Yes, you don't understand, I know."

"It's not possible -"

"She's a dhampir, not human, not vampire, but a half-breed," Bella interjected, "There are others like her, but most mothers do not survive the birthing, or kill the child in the womb."

Rene shuddered as they talked about her as if she wasn't there. She wrapped her arms around herself and fingered the lace of her dress. Jacob whined beside her, but not even his soulful eyes could distract her.

"I don't -"

"You don't have to understand!" Rene screamed, "I'm a freak, a monster, that's all there is to it." The last few words were almost whispered into the shocked silence. Bella and Edward shared a glance; Bella's face was clouded. Rene couldn't tell what her parents were thinking, but the relief, the amazing relief of finally saying the words she had kept to herself since what had seemed forever felt as if a huge burden had been removed from her shoulders. She felt almost lighter, almost better than she had in years since she hit puberty. She sagged against Jacob's side until she sunk to the ground. The wolf nipped at her shoulder, licked the side of her face and then settled his long body around her.

Professor Brightwater's eyes softened as she regarded the girl, "So am I correct in assuming that Renesmee's condition is somewhat of a secret to your society, due to the unusualness of the situation?"

"Yes, we've home schooled her since she started to read and write," Bella shot her daughter a glance, "We've done our best. We have avoided contact with other vampires, who would be able to smell the blood that runs in her veins. We're not sure if she is as indestructible as we are... not sure if the venom from a vampire could kill her."

The witch straightened in her seat and withdrew a slightly crumpled envelope from within her robes, "Traditionally students join the Augury Academy on the year of their eleventh birthday. Renesmee will have to be placed in 4th or 5th year so she is not ridiculed by the older or younger students due to her appearance." She floated the envelope over to Rene. They watched it cross the distance as if on invisible wings.

Rene took it without hesitation and gently swatted Jacob's nose away as he took a curious sniff of the letter. A school, a chance at a life away from the confinements of secrecy?

"Dear miss Cullen, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Augury Academy of Warcraft and Sorcery," Rene swallowed and said, "But if you didn't know I was a dhampir, why would I be chosen for this school?"

"Wandless magic," Professor Brightwater cocked her head to the side, "Have you ever made something... happen? When you were angry, or scared?"

Rene didn't have to think long before recalling how sometimes she could cause glass to shatter, or flowers to bloom when accompanied by Jacob on her walks through the forest. She attributed these occurrences to random acts of nature or the universe. Could she really have magical powers beyond her telepathy? It didn't seem to be as far-fetched as she thought it would be.

Bella frowned, "Miss..."

"Professor Brightwater."

"Professor, some vampires have latent abilities that manifest when they are turned. Renesmee can break through the barriers of the mind and communicate telepathically when in contact with another. But this is vampire magic, inherited by Edward and myself, I don't know why this would have registered as wandless magic when our own use of it has not."

"Well it's quite obvious, isn't it?" The witch said, "Renesmee was clearly born with her talents, whereas you and, er, Edward only received your abilities upon turning." She fidgeted restlessly in her chair for a moment before asking, "Excuse me if this is too personal, but I've never heard of vampires having magical powers..."

"Mine is a little opposite from magical," Bella replied, "I can shield my mind and body from magical attacks."

"Amazing," the stranger cooed, "A sort of... in-built_ Portego_..." she trailed off and then brightened, "Whilst you may be too old to teach (though I imagine our researchers would do anything to study your remarkable talent), Renesmee's telepathy could be refined with lessons of Legilimency and Occlumency at our school."

"Renesmee is dhampir," Edward said quietly, "She still has blood cravings."

She seemed taken aback by this statement, "There have been exceptions in the past... never vampire students... but werewolves and other such dangerous magical creatures are welcome at our school as long as the proper precautions are taken."

"That means Jacob could come!" Rene's childish grin and quick hug of the wolf by her side almost brought a smile to her parents face, but the words caused Brightwater's brows to draw close. The woman's eyes stared at the wolf. Jacob stared back, his tongue lolled to the side in a sort of grin.

"Only students and teachers are permitted on the school grounds; students are allowed to bring a familiar, but nothing as large as a full grown wolf."

"You just said werewolves were accepted!"

The teacher drew back in shock, her eyes once again round with fear. She pressed a fluttering hand against her chest, "Th-that's a werewolf!"

Jacob took the liberty of transforming back into the tall, dark haired man. His grin as a human was just as wolfish. He cocked his head at her, "Hi."

"Vampires and werewolves!" The woman cried, "What next, hobgoblins and faeries?"

"You said werewolves could attend the school."

Professor Brightwater attempted to regain her composure. She drew her robe closer about her, trying to avoid Jacob's eye, "Only if they are controlled by the Wolfsbane potion... It is the only sure way a werewolf can retain his sanity, intelligence and memory while transformed."

"I need no potion to keep my sanity," Jacob growled. Even though he was sprawled on the ground, his long arms and legs surrounding Rene in a protective embrace, he still had the same dangerous aura that clung to him when he was in wolf form.

"Then he is not a werewolf."

"I've discussed this recently with the Quileute tribe... it is possible that Jacob and his pack are not true werewolves - but we've never had the need to research it further," Edward's sudden contribution to the conversation caused a slight pause. Jacob nodded slightly to acknowledge this claim.

Professor Brightwater frowned, "Do you transform on the full moon?" She shook her head, "Last night was a new moon..."

"The members of my tribe can transform at will, regardless of the lunar cycle," Jacob replied evenly, "We communicate amongst ourselves when in wolf form; I can assure you that we are quite sane as wolves." Another one of his wolfish grins slid across his face.

"A type of animagus magic then," the professor said, "Unregistered of course, otherwise we'd know of them." She drew a breath, "Unless he has any magical ability beyond the talent for shape-shifting, he cannot be accepted at Augury Academy." She looked at Jacob for confirmation.

He shook his shaggy-haired head, "I possess no other magical abilities that I know of."

"But I can't leave Jacob."

"She's his and he's hers," Bella said gently, answering the woman's unasked question, "The closest thing I can think of that you may understand is... betrothal... perhaps a magical bond that cannot be broken."

"I... I have learnt much today. If you'll allow me to return to the Headmaster, I'll converse with him about Renesmee's education and what rules could be bent for Jacob's attendance."

"You remember the offer I made earlier," Edward said calmly, "You must either promise to never reveal what happened here today, or concede to dying." He shot a whithering glance at Rene, "_We_ will not disrupt the balance of our lives and the Quileute tribe due to a nosy witch. So choose. Life, or death."

* * *

**~**

* * *

**/Author's Note/** I have spent a considerable amount of time reading up on the lore and what's cannon for both universes (Potter & Twilight), but if you notice anything wrong with my story, or if there is a blinding error/inconsistency, please don't hesitate to point it out! Originally this was going to actually involve the Potters (Albus as a love interest), but the time differences between the ending of the Potter and Twilight series are too far apart to really allow a correct pairing. Additionally, why on earth would Renesmee attend Hogwarts when she lives in America? o.o

- jhoijhoi

* * *

**/Responses to questions and comments/ **

Confringo (Blasting Curse)  
Pronunciation: /kɒnˈfrɪŋɡoʊ/kon-fring-goh  
Description: Causes anything that the spell meets to explode in flames.

Bella of course doesn't explode, but I thought it'd be fine to keep the flames. However, I could change it to Incendio. I was aiming for a more controlled, furious attack. Incendio seemed more of a wild, spluttering spell.


End file.
